Broken Yet Holding On ((Sequel to Holding On And Letting Go))
by Katherine997
Summary: Quinn Tyler survived the shot, and her and her group settled down at the Greene Family Farm and continued their search for her brother, Daniel. But when Quinn's group discover a big secret of the Greene family, will Quinn handle the shock that will come?
1. Ch 1 - Set Camp, Find Daniel

It was early in the morning after the death of Otis and the operation that saved Quinn's life. The adults had stayed up all night while Carl and Sophia had fell a sleep for a few hours in the living room.

Rick was in Quinn's room with Hershel, the older man head his hand on Quinn's forehead to see if the fever was gone, while Rick hold the girl's hand. Hershel let out a breath of relief as he pulled his hand away, "Fever's gone down," He announced.

Rick let out his own breath and nodded to the older man before he leaned forwards when he saw Quinn slowly opening her eyes.

"Quinn?" Rick called softly as she blinked with a frown. "Quinn, can you see me?" Rick asked.

"Dad?"

Rick froze when she asked that as she stared at him. "Quinn?" He asked. She blinked again and frowned, "Rick?" She asked as she finally had her sight got clear. "Yeah, hey," Rick said softly.

"Where's Carl and Sophia?" Quinn asked all of a sudden. "They sleeping," Rick replied softly, "They fine." Quinn let out a sigh of relief before glancing up at Hershel and then back at Rick, "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Hershel asked. "I was - I was with Sophie at the woods, we were trying to get back to the road," She replied with a frown as she thought and then looked back at Rick, "Then we saw you, Carl and Shane with a deer and . . . I saw a man. He didn't see Carl. And he was about to shot the deer . . . I ran towards Carl, pushing him away and I felt . . . I felt this sharp pain."

Rick looked down sadly before back at her. "Don't think about it, okay?" He said, "Get some rest." She nodded slowly, and he leaned down and kissed her forehead before he and Hershel left the room.

The two men walked outside when the group were. Lori walked up to Rick and everyone else followed, "Did she woke up?" She asked. "Yeah, she did. I told her to rest," Rick replied. "Is she okay?" Carol asked. "She will be," Rick answered, "There's no more fever."

Dale shook his head, "How'd it happen?" He asked what everyone else wanted to know. "Hunting accident," Rick replied and shook his head, "That's all . . . Just a stupid accident."

... ...

Everyone gathered around under an oak, not far from the house. "Blessed be God, father of our lord Jesus Christ," Hershel prayed, "Praise be to him for the gift of our brother Otis, for his span of years, for his abundance of character; Otis, who gave his life to save a child's, now more than ever, our most precious asset. We thank you, God, for the peace he enjoys in your embrace. He died as he lived, in Grace." Hershel then looked at Shane, "Shane, will you speak for Otis?"

Shane looked at him in shock and shook his head as he looked down, "I'm not good at it. I'm sorry," He said. "You were the last one with him," Patricia said softly as she cried, "You shared his final moments. Please. I need to hear. I need to know his death had meaning."

Shane stared sadly at the crying woman for a moment before giving in, and he nodded, "We were about done. Almost out of ammo. We were down to pistols by then. I was limping. It was bad. Ankle all swollen up. 'We've got to save the boy.' See, that's what he said. He gave me his backpack. He shoved me ahead. 'Run,' he said. He said, 'I'll take the rear. I'll cover you.' And when I looked back . . ." He limped over to pick up a rock, "If not for Otis, I'd have never made it out alive. And that goes for Quinn too. It was Otis. He saved us both. If any death ever had meaning, it was his." He placed the rock on top of the pile of rocks for Otis.

... ...

Hershel, Rick, Daryl, Andrea and Shane were gathered around the Cherokee. "What's the boy's name?" Hershel asked as he looked at Daniel's picture that Quinn showed Lori back at the CDC.

"Daniel Tyler," Rick replied. "You think he could be close?" T-Dog asked. "He wouldn't stay at Atlanta when so many walkers there. He would have moved on," Daryl said. "We have to try," Rick said, "Hopefully he will be around in the woods."

Maggie walked up to them with a map, "County survey map. Shows terrain and elevations," She said, placing two rocks to hold the corners. "This is perfect," Rick said, "We can finally get this thing organized. We'll grid the whole area, start searching in teams."

"Not you. Not today. You gave three units of blood," Hershel told Rick, "You wouldn't be hiking five minutes in this heat before passing out." He looked at Shane, "And your ankle . . . Push it now, you'll be laid up a month, no good to anybody."

"Guess it's just me. I'm gonna head back to the woods," Daryl said. "I can still be useful," Shane said. "All right, tomorrow then. We'll start doing this right," Rick said. "That means we can't have our people out there with just knives. They need the gun training we've been promising them," Shane said.

"I'd prefer you not carrying guns on my property. We've managed so far without turning this into an armed camp," Hershel said. "All due respect," Shane started, "You get a crowd of those things wandering in here . . ."

"Look, we're guests here," Rick said and looked at Hershel, "This is your property and we will respect that." He pulled out his gun from his hostler and placed it on top of the car. Shane, who wasn't happy about getting rid of his gun, pulled it and slammed his gun on the hood. "First things first," Rick started, "Set camp, find Daniel."

Shane shook his head and sighed, "I hate to be the one to ask, but somebody's got to. What happens if we find him and he's bit?" Rick looked away, "You do what has to be done."

"And the sister?" Maggie asked, "What do you tell her?" Andrea looked down before back at her, "The truth," She spoke sadly. "So if you find Daniel and he's bit, you just gonna shot him and tell Quinn what happened to her _only family_ that she had left?" Maggie asked bitterly.

"Or, you want us to get him back here if he's bit and shot him in front of her?" Shane asked sarcastically and Maggie shot him a glare. "Enough," Rick said, "Let's all just calm down."


	2. Ch 2 - Searching

**Quinn POV**

I groaned a little, opening my eyes. I looked around as I remembered where I was, and I slowly sat up. The door opened and Lori walked in. She quickly moved over, "Quinn, honey you shouldn't move so much."

I chuckled but quickly stopped when I felt pain in my stomach, "I'm starting to feel old."

Lori chuckled and shook her head as she helped me lay back down. "You can't move until Hershel tells you."

"I'm gonna die here," I joked and she chuckled.

"I don't think so," She said and sighed as she sat down on the chair beside the bed. "But you almost did. You scared us back there."

"Sorry," I told her. "Where's Sophia and Carl?"

"They outside with the others," She answered. "Everyone want to see you." I opened my mouth but she pointed at me. "But that can wait until you get better and out of the bed."

I closed my mouth and pouted. "But I'm fine."

Lori shook her head. "Hershel said you need to rest, and that's what you gonna do."

"But - but," I stuttered.

"Not buts," Lori said. "You grounded to the bed until Hershel say otherwise."

I groaned slightly as I closed my eyes. I opened them and looked at Lori when I thought about something else, "Is Rick okay?"

"Yes, why?" She asked as she brushed my hair from my face.

I hesitated. "Um . . . When I woke up, I remembered something I said when I saw him."

"What is it?" She asked softly.

I swallowed, "Well, it was an accident, when I opened my eyes, I thought I heard my Dad's voice saying my name." Lori nodded, waiting for me to continue. "So, I called Rick 'Dad'." I shook my head, sighing, "I remember dreaming about him, my Mom and Daniel." She looked at me sadly as she tilted her head. "I dreamed about been in that car accident, then I woke up in my room . . . I looked for them, but I couldn't find them . . . Do you think my brother is still alive?"

Lori grabbed my hand. "Of course he is. You'll see him again." I swallowed and nodded.

 **Daryl POV**

I was walking around in the woods, trying to see if I can find anything that can tell me if that Daniel guy was or is around.

I didn't really knew if that guy was even in this woods, but maybe with any luck, he was. I came across an abandoned house so I pulled my crossbow off my shoulders and got an arrow ready. I walked around the first floor and heard a thud. I walked into a kitchen and found a sardine can in the trash can. I picked it up and sniffed it. It smelled fresh, and in my guess just opened recently.

I looked over at a door that was halfway opened and I lifted my crossbow up, slowly walking over to the door. I opened it and saw that it was small bedroom.

 _Maybe it was Daniel? Or someone else?_

I shook my head, thinking it could be anyone, not just Quinn's brother. I sighed as I walked outside. I looked around the area, "Daniel!"

There wasn't any answer.

I looked around again, sighing in disappointment.

 **Quinn POV**

I huffed and pouted. Lori already left the room, and I was stuck! I hate it. I needed to get out. Now or I was going to go crazy.

"Help. Me. God," I muttered and moved my head before hitting it back down on the pillow with a sigh. The door opened as someone knocked.

Rick walked in, "Hey, kiddo."

I smiled, "Hey."

He walked over and sat on the bed, "How you feeling?"

"Better," I said, "Please tell Hershel _and_ Lori to let me get out." He chuckled. "I want to see everyone. I'm going crazy here."

He nodded. "I get it, but . . ."

I sighed in disappointment. "I can't."

He nodded. "Yeah."

I shook my head and pulled the covers up to my head. "That's it. I'm dead. I can't take it anymore."

Rick laughed and pulled the covers off of my head. "You'll be out soon. Just wait a day or two. You just got out of a surgery, okay?" I pouted. "Okay?"

"Okay," I muttered. "But give me something. You have to, I'm bored."

Rick smiled, letting out a chuckle. "I'll see what I can do with that." I hesitated and he seem to know it. "What?"

"Um, about what I said earlier," I said and he nodded. "You're not mad, right? I didn't . . . well . . ."

"I'm not angry or mad," He said. "You just woke up for surgery, you were thinking about your father." I nodded. "It's all right."

I nodded again and smiled a little. There was another knock on the door. "I'm getting popular," I said. The door opened and Andrea walked in. I gasped happily, "Andrea!"

She smiled as she walked over. "Hey fighter."

"I'll let you two talk," Rick told us with a smirk before leaving.

I chuckled and hugged Andrea tightly as she sat down on the bed. "Do you have any idea how much I was worried?" She asked as we pulled away from the hug. I smiled and she gave me a playfully look. "Don't smile, you scared all of us."

I sighed. "I'm sorry. It's not like I planned it, did I?"

She smiled. "I'm just glad you okay."

I smiled back before smirking. "Me too." She laughed and shook her head. "Andrea, you a friend. More a sister than that."

"What do you what?" She asked with a smirk.

"Help me break out of here," I begged and she chuckled. "Please."

"I can't," Andrea said with a smirk as she shook her head. "Don't ask me that. I can't."

"Oh come on," I groaned, looking away. "I'm going crazy. No one's helping me."

"No one's helping you get out 'cause you need to stay in bed," She said. "Wait a few days."

"This is Hell," I muttered and she chuckled.


End file.
